The present invention relates to a cane device. In particular, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose cane device that I refer to as a "Cane-Aid". The cane device helps a user walk and support himself in an erect position and enables a person to pick up an object off the floor or from a remote location without having to stoop. The cane device is also provided with a shoe horn that helps the user put on a shoe without bending forward. Further, the cane device has a righting mechanism that enables the person to reach the handle after the cane has been dropped on the floor without having to bend over.
Many people are afflicted with cronic back, hip or other movement restricting conditions that are both painful and very limiting. These people often find simple tasks such as bending over to pick up an object off the floor or to slip on a shoe nearly impossible because of their limited mobility. When they are able to bend over to perform such tasks, the movement is often accompanied by a great deal of pain. In addition, certain types of surgery require that the patient not lean or bend over during the healing period. The end result is that such people are often unable to lead "normal" lives and must be dependent upon a helper to perform nearly every task that requires even the slightest amount of bending or stooping movement.
In that respect, the cane device of the present invention performs a variety of functions that help people perform daily light work around a household without having to stoop or bend their backs from an erect position, whether standing or seated. Not only does this help these people lead relatively comfortable and therefore more fulfilling lives, but the lack of stooping or bending movement can speed the healing process.
The cane device is comprised of an elongated shaft having a handle at one end and a support foot at an opposite, distal end. Between the ends, the shaft is a hollow tubular member that provides for mounting a linkage. The linkage extends between a trigger, mounted adjacent the handle, and a holding mechanism that is pivotably mounted to the shaft adjacent the support foot. The holding mechanism is a generally L-shaped member having a short side pivotably mounted on the shaft with a gripper portion at a remote end of a long side. The gripper portion is movable towards and away from the support foot. A pulley wheel is mounted within the shaft at an intermediate position between the pivotable connection of the holding mechanism and the support foot. A cable, comprising the linkage, extends from the trigger through the hollow shaft, over the pulley wheel and connects to the holding mechanism adjacent the apex between the long and short sides. When the trigger is actuated, the cable moves towards the handle with the distal portion of the cable rolling over the pulley in a direction to pull the holding mechanism towards the support foot for holding an object to be gripped therebetween. A spring normally biases the holding mechanism to an extended position with the gripper portion spaced from the support foot. A locking mechanism is provided that enables the holding mechanism to be secured in a retracted position for using the device as a cane.
The support foot is preferably provided with a magnet for engaging magnetic objects with the cane device. In addition, a small diameter rod is provided at the distal end, extending perpendicularly from the shaft. Should the cane device be dropped, the user can step on the rod, which serves as a righting mechanism, causing the cane to swing upwardly. The user is then able to grasp the handle without having to stoop.
Furthermore, an elongated shoe horn is mounted on the shaft. The shoe horn can be removed from the shaft and in conjunction with the holding mechanism, used to manipulate a shoe so that the user can slip the shoe on his foot without having to stoop. The shoe horn is then replaced on the cane device. Personal effects such as a flashlight, a compartment for carrying pills and the like, an alarm and other similar devices can also be mounted on the cane device so that they are readily available when the person needs them.